Strange Like Me, Ever After
by j.c.cougar09
Summary: This is a continuation of the story 'Strange Like Me' when Elsa discovers and adopts Carolina, a small girl who is also versed in the delicate art of magic. It will switch on occasion between one-shots, and bigger plot drabbles.
1. Safe and Sound?

One month.

One month was all it took for every bad thing Alek could think of to catch up with her in this new life of love and safety. Mama had promised her that no harm would come from reclaiming her old self, and Alek was foolish enough to believe her. In truth, she had no reason not to. Elsa was the perfect mother, even though the young girl had nothing to compare her to, she was sure there could be none better. When her daughter continued to experience night terrors, Elsa held Alek tight, whispering sweet nothings into her ear until she regained consciousness and cried herself to sleep. When she feared that practicing her magic would hurt something or someone in the castle, Elsa provided a safe space where Alek could better learn her craft. When the queen had realized their new resident was significantly malnourished, she had a physician work with the castle cook to get Alek back to health in no time flat.

For a short while, Alek began to wonder if things really were okay again. Then again, she couldn't find a memory far enough back when her life could actually be considered 'okay' so how could she really know? She simply tried to be content with the pleasant feelings she went to sleep with at night, and hoped it would be enough.

But such things never last.

One short month after Queen Elsa of Arendelle decided to officially make Alek her own, the young girl found herself wandering around the castle courtyard. She breathed deeply, enjoying the crisp air that signaled autumn would soon be upon them. Her lessons were done for the day, and for this, she was glad. Alek enjoyed learning new things on a daily basis . . . For the most part. She was so used to being consistently on the move with Reiner – always running, hardly ever sitting still – that when she was now asked to remain at a desk for several hours a day, it got her skin itching and her legs burning with want.

Elsa often allowed Alek to play outside until she was called for supper, and that made up very well for the prolonged periods of sitting. Today, Alek found herself strolling aimlessly, her neck craned in an awkward fashion so as to better consider an odd-looking cloud hanging just outside the boundaries of the castle. If she would have relieved the pain in her neck only a moment later, she would not have noticed the stranger happening upon her with a most disgusted scowl resting on his scruffy face.

The visitor looked unhappy, surely, but not so unhappy that Alek was stupendously shocked and confused when he reared back and smacked her face with the back of his hand. The blow was so sudden and jarring, that she actually tumbled backward and fell square on her behind with an audible _humph_ forced out from her teeth. The stinging pain took several long seconds to make itself known, as she sat, dumbfounded and afraid.

A castle guard clad in the official green uniform of Arendelle was next to Alek by the time she felt a hot liquid running from her nose into her mouth. She tested the substance gently with two shaking fingers, pulling them away to see her own ruby blood coating the appendages. The guard stood between Alek and her attacker, a sword unsheathed and glimmering in the diffuse light of early evening as it pointed menacingly at the man's unshaven neck.

"In the name of the Queen, you are under arrest!" The guard commanded in a tone not to be toyed with. The man sneered wickedly at the guard.

"And what is my crime?" He demanded.

"You have attacked a member of the royal family. Her Majesty will decide your fate for such an act of treason."

At this, the man sneered, his dark lips pulling up at the corners in a terrifying smile. He stared at Alek, smiling stupidly, as the guard proceeded to bind his hands behind his back. It pulled at her stomach in a way she hadn't felt in quite a long time. The sensation made her want to be violently ill for reasons she didn't understand.

"So the rumors are true," he laughed. "Does Elsa know what a filthy witch she's brought into her home?"

The guard shoved the hilt of his sword into the back of the man's neck, forcing him away.

"You shall not speak Her Majesty's name with such disrespect!" He declared, attempting to push the man toward the castle, where he would inevitably be put in the dungeons.

The man seemed unconcerned, continuing to cackle like a rabid hyena as he was being dragged away. Gerda had come to call Alek to dinner, and took in her appearance on the cold ground. She helped the girl to a standing position and began leading her inside, whispering concerns of her pain on the way. But before she could find sanctuary within the castle walls, Alek heard the man scream:

"The queen can't protect you forever, Aleksandra!"


	2. Night Terrors

**A/N: Hello readers! Thank you so much for favoriting and following the latest installment of my fic! The support means more to me than I have words to explain, and I appreciate the heck out of each and every one of you. If you like what you read, please take the time to comment and give me some feedback. We can't grow without a little water, am I right? ;)**

 **Anyway, I do plan on doing some one-shots/flashbacks here in the next few chapters or so. If you have any ideas, suggestions, or thoughts on what you would like to read,** _ **PLEASE**_ **let me know! I love, love,** _ **LOVE**_ **hearing from you guys! You're the best!**

 **Also: TRIGGER WARNING. ABUSE & MILD VIOLENCE**

 **P.S. I do not own Frozen. That would be just . . . Well, amazing, actually, but sadly . . . I don't. Enjoy anyway.**

Mama hadn't let go of her at all that evening.

After Gerda led Alek inside and made quick work of gathering a rag to wash the blood away, Elsa had come upstairs looking for her. Gerda had instructed one of the younger handmaidens to make the queen aware that the little princess would not be down for supper immediately as she had been injured. Alek should not have been shocked that Mama was in her room, huffy and worried, less than five minutes after the first drop of blood stained her new clothes.

Alek sat with her now, on the queen's oversized bed in her personal chambers, as Gerda somberly retold everything she knew. Mama held tight, as if letting go for even a moment would give the stranger permission to come repeat the offense, mild as it was. Alek thought she had even noticed the all-powerful Snow Queen shaking, but quickly dismissed the idea. Mama didn't get cold.

"And you're sure he said her name?" Elsa questioned, her voice low and confused. Gerda nodded solemnly.

"I heard it myself, Your Majesty. Roland said he heard the scoundrel call her a witch."

The name stung, even if Gerda repeated it with a sad look forming in her eyes. Something deep inside Alek told her it was bad. She had always been different, and the ways in which she was different were never a cause for praise. Only punishment. As if beating her until she bled so much even consciousness abandoned her would make the magic go away.

She snuggled closer to Mama reflexively.

"Do we have any idea who he might be?" Elsa pondered aloud.

"I didn't get a very good look at his face, but I can't imagine anyone I know who would attack a little girl unprovoked." At that, Elsa looked down at her daughter who stared with fierce intent out the window and into the quickly descending night.

"Baby, look at me," she commanded gently. Alek obliged without thought. "You saw this man's face, didn't you?"

Alek nodded.

"Have you ever seen him before?"

She shook her head briskly, feeling tears pooling up at the edges of her tired eyes.

"Are you sure?"

This time, she thought for a long moment, racking her brain and forcefully-forgotten memories, but they had too much black around the ends. She couldn't see around the heady fog that her mind had ingrained there to protect her sanity. And so she nodded again, once.

Elsa sighed deeply before returning her ice colored eyes to Gerda.

"Then I suppose I will have to pay him a visit in the morning and see what answers I can get myself."

/ / / / / /

Sleep came easy enough for Alek only a few hours later, especially with Mama so close. She was very sure that most other ten year olds would surely laugh at her if they knew she enjoyed sharing her mother's bed, but the thought didn't bother her for long. She felt safer this way. If there was one person in all of Arendelle that would keep her from harm, it was Elsa. This, Alek could count on above all else.

However, the queen could only be counted on in the real world, where danger was few and far between, and the light of day made things seem not so bad. But behind Alek's closed eyes, where all the monsters longed to be pulled from their slumber to torture the poor girl, Elsa was all but useless. Her daughter's nightmares where ever-present, and always just outside the realm of things she could resolve with a wave of her icy hand.

Tonight, as Alek's body lay coated in a heavy sheen of cold sweat, she dreamed of the home she could no longer remember when awake. It was nighttime, just as in Arendelle, and for a short moment, Alek felt safe to use magic. She sat quietly, smiling to herself as she enchanted a few broken toys to dance amongst themselves for her amusement. It was a simple spell, one she only performed when it was the dead of night and she was sure she was alone.

But she was not alone tonight.

Her father, a tall, lanky man with dark hair that she had the misfortune of borrowing, swept into her room like an angry hurricane. She had no time to disenchant the toys before he saw them move without her hands, and in milliseconds his face grew red-hot with fury. It took him only three strides to cross the small space and take nearly all her hair into his oversized fist. He drug her from the lone sheet she learned to call 'bed' in the corner, and retraced his steps back across the cold floor. As soon as he tossed her outside, her small body hitting the ground awkwardly, Alek knew what would happen.

Mother didn't like blood in the house.

His belt came from nowhere, it seemed, beating and lashing at her exposed flesh with no respite. No matter how she cried, no matter how she begged and apologized, he continued the torture. The leather of the belt had long slicked with her blood, and it splattered his cheeks in tiny droplets each time he drew back for another shot, but he paid it no mind. Eventually, her legs were bloodied beyond recognition, but this was not enough. He dropped the belt for only a moment – long enough to snatch at her flimsy nightdress with both hands, and tear it from her body so there was nothing between her skin and the next onslaught of the thick leather.

Elsa awoke quite abruptly when Alek flailed in her sleep and accidentally smacked her mother in the nose. The pain was minute, and the queen quickly forgot about it when she saw the state of her daughter. Alek was crying fat tears and jerking around as if having convulsions, all while asleep. She called out several times, pleading for something to stop, and apologizing repeatedly for something Elsa did not understand. It frightened her.

"Alek," she whispered, running her long fingers through Alek's dark curls. The words seemed to have no effect, as Alek continued as if they hadn't been spoken. Elsa sat up in bed, taking the girl completely in her arms, cradling her as she had seen mothers in the village do to their newborns.

"Aleksandra," she said, louder now. "Alek, baby, wake up. You're okay. It's alright, baby, you're safe. You're _safe_ Aleksandra." Though Elsa continued to increase the volume of her words, Alek did not respond, so lost as she was in her nightmare.

In a last ditch effort, Elsa rubbed the fingers of her right hand together briskly, willing some of her ice to coat the surface. It was a thin layer, nothing dangerous or harmful, just very cold. And hopefully . . . Bracing. With a deep breath, the queen molded her now icy palm to Alek's face in a swift motion.

To her mama's immense relief, Alek's emerald eyes shot open in a panic, and she panted as though just finishing a long race. Hot tears continued to roll off her flushed cheeks as Elsa held her close, shushing her gently, and reminding the disoriented girl where she was.

"Aleksandra," she cooed, "it's okay. You're safe. I'm here. Mama's here."

It took several long moments for Elsa's words to sink in before Alek could allow her tensed muscles even the smallest bit of relief. She leaned into Mama's touch, and tried with fierce might to will the dream into oblivion. Elsa noted how sticky and cold her daughter's skin had become in the process of fighting her nightmare, and wanted to offer anything she could to help calm her.

"How about a bath, sweetheart?" She offered with an even tone. "I can run some warm water and you can get out of this dress-"

"NO!" Alek yelped before Elsa could finish the thought. She clung tight to the drenched fabric, flashes of images playing themselves over and over in her tired mind. Relaxation was the _last_ thing she would get from taking her clothes off right now.

"Okay, okay," Elsa submitted. "No bath, that's fine. But you should really try to get back to sleep, love. You have lessons tomorrow and I have an appointment first thing in the morning down in the dungeons."

Alek said nothing to this. She wasn't even sure she had words anymore. The only thing she knew with certainty was that her nightmares meant something. Something horrible. The brief flashes of memory were enough that she knew she could not let Mama go down to the dungeons tomorrow.


	3. Open & Closed

_**A/N: Hello readers! Welcome to the third installment of the story! Thank you to everyone who has favorited and followed so far. I appreciate it so much more than you know. I do hope you have enjoyed thus far. The last chapter was pretty intense, and for that, I am sorry, but it sort of needed to be done. Never fear, however, after this bit, I'll do a bit of a flashback with some fluff to make up for it.**_ __ _ **As always, please read and review, but most importantly, ENJOY!**_

 _ **P.S. Of course I don't own Frozen. Sad . . . But true.**_

Elsa had woken with the sun the next morning, or maybe even a few short minutes before, but this was normal. The queen made it a habit to rise early, thereby allowing herself a few extra hours to get the copious amounts of work done that always seemed to demand her attention. It was a peaceful time of day for her, one where she could enjoy silence and solitude before beginning her inevitably taxing day. Even Alek was still sound asleep, curled closely into the cerulean blue sheets like a lazy house cat.

And that was why she decided to enact her terrible plan the night before, after her mother had fallen asleep.

When the queen moved to open the door to her chambers and visit the prisoner before her daughter had even fluttered her eyes, she found the lock firmly in place. Of course at first, she had just thought it was a trick of the early morning. Perhaps she hadn't gotten as good of sleep as she had first thought, and her mind was conjuring up daydreams that were the farthest thing from reality. But the harder she pulled, and the more she jiggled at the overlarge brass handle, the more she began to think that something was truly out of place. Not wanting to frighten Alek any more than necessary, Elsa simply took a seat at the small desk in her chambers, and began some light reading while she waited for Gerda to come fetch her for the day.

Sure enough, before the queen could finish one of the lengthier documents scattered amongst her paperwork, there was a light knock at the heavy door. She snuck a quick peek at Alek – who still did not so much as flinch – and moved with purposeful grace toward the sound. She pressed her cheek flush against the wood, glad that Alek was not awake to see her.

"Gerda," she whispered.

"Your Majesty?" Gerda inquired, lowering her voice to match Elsa's.

"Gerda, there happens to be a small problem with my door this morning."

"Other than the fact that we're holding a conversation on either side of it?"

Elsa rolled her eyes at this, her pale pink lips pulling up at the edges in a tense smile. Even as a child she could recall Gerda's smart sense of humor. It warmed a part of the queen's heart that this was one of the small handful of servants that treated her no differently after she inherited her mother's crown. Gerda would always be smart with Elsa, as she was so much more than just the Queen.

"For some reason the lock is stuck. I can't seem to get it open," Elsa explained, still smiling. She was positive there was a small intake of breath from Gerda's side of the door.

"You locked it?"

"I did not," the Queen said matter-of-factly. "It's just stuck. Could you get the key, please?"

/ / / / / /

Alek awoke slowly, stretching her limbs to life, and then quickly swathing herself back into her mother's sheets, which were surprisingly warm. It amazed her that, despite having regular night terrors several times a week, she still woke up more comfortable and safe than she could ever remember being. Even with Reiner. Though he had tried his best, nothing quite compared to being loved by a parent. By a mother. By Elsa.

Elsa.

Reality came crashing down on Alek as consciousness caught up with her. She threw the covers off her body with little regard for where they landed on the floor, to see her mother standing at the door to her chambers with a perplexed look. A small part of her relaxed to see Elsa still safe and sound, trapped for all intents and purposes in the room they were currently sharing. And then that same part seemed to shatter when she heard Gerda directing a locksmith just outside to try and set them free.

"Good morning, sweetheart," Mama greeted brightly, moving to sit next to Alek on the bed.

"What's happening?" Alek asked, fear pulling up the words in strange places.

Of course, Elsa heard her daughter become worried, and wrapped her cool arms around Alek immediately. The attempt at soothing was lost on the girl, however, as her mother had completely misunderstood the source. Mama rubbed at Alek's back with careful hands, pressing her pink lips to the crown of the girl's head tenderly, hoping to calm her.

"Nothing to be afraid of, dear. The door is simply stuck. We'll be out in no time, I'm sure." This of course, did nothing to help calm Alek, and her heart dropped into her stomach like lead.

"Y-you . . . You can't . . ." She tried to plead, but the words refused to come out.

"Oh, baby, yes they can. Gerda summoned a professional. The man does this for a living. He'll get that lock undone without a thought."

And sure enough, like Elsa had willed it into being, the lock came undone at the hands of the smith with a loud _click_. The door came open slowly, revealing Gerda standing above the locksmith who was on his knees in dirty pants at the level of the doorknob. They both smiled in relief, as did Elsa, but Alek was far from pleased. This meant Mama would surely go down to the dungeons and face her attacker.

And she could not allow that.

Elsa stood from the bed gracefully, making her way towards freedom with a careful stride. Alek stood at roughly the same time Mama did, but her feet remained firmly in place, unable to move any farther. Her entire frame began to shake as though she'd caught a chill.

This could not happen.

She could not let it.

Mama would get hurt.

 _He_ would hurt her.

There was no thought anymore, no choice. Alek was running on pure instinct now, the kind she had depended on for so long to keep her alive. Now she had to use it to save Elsa as well. She held her small hand out, palm up, as if waving to someone who didn't know any better, and silently commanded the world to bend to her will. The door slammed closed of what an outsider might think was its own accord, and the lock re-engaged with deafening finality.

Alek hadn't spoken a word.


	4. Bath Time Magic

**A/N: This bit of fluff is brought to you by the people who love to hand out the feels like its candy. Please enjoy and review, as always.**

 **Also, of course I don't own Frozen.**

The first time Elsa had witnessed her daughter's magic firsthand, it was breathtaking. It was such an insignificantly small task, something the girl did without sparing a thought, but the warmth that spread through the queen could not be contained as she looked on. The feeling had spread across her skin like wildfire the moment she truly understood the little girl she picked to be _hers_ was special, just like Elsa. It was a single minute in time she would never forget.

Especially since she hoped it would come almost a whole week sooner than it did.

Alek had seemed so excited to show her new mother just what she was capable of when it came to magic. She could recall the specific moment the fear of using her power left her, and the heaviness that accompanied the fear for so long fell away like iron chains. She had held her hands out in front of herself, Elsa watching her every move with eagerness and excitement she would have expected form the princess instead. It was the perfect moment.

"You ready?" She had asked with a smile that refused to hide.

All it took was a nod from the young ruler to build Alek up to the crescendo she needed. She took a deep breath in through her nose, just like always. She closed her eyes for a short second to focus, just like always. And then, she silently commanded the power to flow through her to the spot she wanted it to go, just like always.

But nothing happened.

Her small hands hung in the air, waiting, just like Alek and Elsa, for something – _anything_ – to happen. But there was no magic to be found. Alek almost couldn't gather herself enough to try again. Elsa noted silently how visibly shaken she was to have to repeat her process; how disheartening it was to have it not work. And again, though Alek was clearly trying with everything she had in her to will some sort of magic to will itself to life, there was simply nothing.

Her rosy lips turned down at the corners as she forced a rough breath through clenched teeth.

"I'm sorr-"Alek tried to say, but her mother was simply too quick. In one graceful move, Elsa swept the small girl up into a tight hug, pressing Alek's head into her shoulder, rubbing her dark curls tenderly.

"You have nothing to apologize for, kjære," Elsa whispered into Alek's ear, pressed close to her cool lips. "If I said that I had my magic completely under control at your age, I would be lying."

This did little to make Alek feel better, but she nodded, unsure if saying anything would simply disappoint her mother further.

 _FIVE DAYS LATER_

Supper had finished only minutes ago, and Queen Elsa of Arendelle found herself slowly wandering around her daughter's room, picking out nightclothes for the girl before drawing a hot both as well. To her immense surprise and delight, Alek enjoyed Elsa bathing her, far more than she thought a child would at her age. She remembered her own sister not wanting to bathe _at all_ when she was younger, much less have witnesses to make sure the job was done.

Lucky for Elsa, and the mother she so desperately wanted to be, Alek was very different. Baths soothed her, rather than fueling her frenzy, like they did for Anna. And she was not shy in the slightest to ask for Elsa's help when it was probably less than necessary. Tonight was no different.

"S'almost full, Mama," Alek stated, readying the towels and cloths she would need like a good girl. Elsa couldn't help but laugh gently at the way her girl's grammar began to slip the later the hour got. She turned off the water before the tub was completely full, hoping to get the sleepy child bathed before she inevitably lost herself to unconsciousness.

Alek was in the corner, unashamed to strip herself bare in front of the queen. She lowered herself into the water with Elsa's gentle help, and released a small but content sigh as she sank deep into the warmth. As always, it pained Elsa more than she cared to show to see all the white scars covering Alek's small frame. While she still did not fully understand what lead to their existence in the first place, she could not bring herself to simply ask Alek. Part of her was honestly scared to hear the answer.

Elsa absentmindedly began playing with the end of her braid, twirling the platinum strands between her fingers in mild stress. She barely noticed Alek playing with the few toys they still had from her and Anna's childhood. They were small, simple ducks made from a dark wood that had been gifted to them too far back for the queen to remember. She had let Alek play with them at bath time, not knowing for herself if the girl was too old for such things. But Alek never made a fuss or offered them back, so Elsa continued to give them to her at every bath.

The young queen was so lost in her thoughts, worry the most dominant at the moment, that for a split second, she was sur she had imagined _quacking_ in the castle. In fact, once Elsa really stopped to listen, she realized the noise was not coming just from the inside the castle, but inside the bathing room she and her new daughter were currently occupying. Elsa turned her icy blue eyes down just a fraction to see Alek silently commanding the four little toy ducks to swim in small circles around her legs with nothing more than a small wave of her index finger.

She giggled quietly when they brushed against her sensitive skin, surely _quacking_ with happiness. It took a good few seconds before Elsa realized it was Alek's magic bidding the toys to life. She watched her young daughter play with her new toys until the water grew cold and required a whole new bath to be drawn. Elsa didn't mind though, and neither did Alek. They both smiled well into the night, even after falling asleep.

 **A/N: "** **kjære" means "dear" in Norwegian. Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Come Back To Me

**A/N: Thank you again for all the favorites and follows! I do apologize for my lengthy absence. Life has been pleasantly busy recently, but never fear! I have put forth another chapter! I will admit, this one didn't go exactly as planned, but that's okay. Sometimes the best things never really do. Anyway, the story must go on! ENJOY!**

 **As always . . . I do not own Frozen.**

Elsa stared, wide-eyed and open-mouthed at her daughter, who was pointed with determined purpose at the bedroom door that was now closed again. For a split second, she wondered what had happened. But the queen was no fool. It did not take her long to piece together what was taking place before her cool blue eyes.

"Alek," she began gently, only daring to move forward the smallest fraction of an inch. The girl's hands were still raised as if defending herself, but Alek was not attempting to protect her own skin at the moment. This was something far more precious worth defending.

Her mother.

"No, Mama," Alek said through rolling tears. The words shook as her voice broke, but she could not back down. "I can't let you go to the dungeon. I _won't_."

"Why not, sweetheart?" Elsa asked carefully, still recovering from the shock of hearing Alek so blatantly defy her for the first time.

At first, Alek had no words. She let her tears fall freely while anger boiled her blood and fear swallowed her whole. How was she supposed to tell Elsa what was happening when she herself wasn't sure? The dream had felt so real, like it was a faded memory long forgotten, but she had no way of knowing with any sort of certainty.

"Alek, answer me," Elsa demanded, a little more firmly now.

"He's my father," Alek finally forced through tightly gritted teeth.

"What?" The young queen asked, the word no more than a whisper on her tongue.

Alek opened her mouth to speak, but her tears pooled up at the back of her throat, effectively choking her. She let her hands fall to her sides, limp and unable to perform any longer. Her long forgotten nightmares were flowing freely again, and would be contained no longer. She didn't want to break down like this. Least of all in front of Elsa, but Alek was out of options at the moment. And it was all her fault.

"The man in the dungeon, the one who hit me . . . He's . . . H-He's my . . . Father. You can't go down there or he'll hurt you."

"Oh honey, no he won't."

"YES HE WILL! YOU DON'T KNOW HIM! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Elsa watched silently as the glass in her long windows began to crack while the panes that held them tight shook like leaves in a rainstorm. She had never seen Alek throw a tantrum, least of all a bad one, and she could not help but notice that her daughter's magic reacted sporadically with her mood . . . Just like hers.

"I CAN'T LET YOU GO DOWN THERE! IT'S NOT SAFE! HE'LL HURT YOU LIKE HE HURT . . ." Alek's voice dropped before she could finish the sentence, unwilling to let the words go any further. Her mother was not placated, however.

None of this was sitting very well with the queen, and she had a heavy feeling in her chest that no longer made her wonder where the white scars coating her daughter's body came from. A part of her must have always known. Reiner had taken Alek away because she was in danger. Danger from who, she had not known at the time, but there was very little room for the wrong guesses anymore, and it made Elsa angrier than she could ever remember being. Even when the low-life prince from the Southern Isles tried to end her and her sister.

She moved without hesitation to take Alek in her cold hands, wrapping the girl up in an embrace she would not be removed from easily.

"He will never hurt you again, Aleksandra," Elsa promised in a low hum. "He will never come close enough to touch you. I swear it." Alek was sobbing almost uncontrollably, but Elsa was sure the girl had heard. Whether she believed it was another matter entirely.

"But what about you?" She whimpered from the safety of her mother's arms.

"If he puts his hands on me, it will be the last thing he ever does. I only want answers from him, my love. And if he dares to even think of harming me, I will see to it that he never moves again."

"Are you sure?" The girl cried.

"Yes," the queen said simply. "You mean more to me than anything in this world, Aleksandra. That is why I chose to keep you. And I will never put myself in a situation where I cannot return to you. But if I'm going to come back, I have to leave first. Do you understand?"

Alek managed a weak nod. Elsa took her by the chin with two thin fingers and forced the girl's gaze upward. There was no trace of negotiation in the queen's cold stare.

"Open the door Aleksandra. _Now_."

With a halfhearted wave of her curved palm, Alek did as she was told. Another loud click sounded as the lock gave way and the heavy door swung back open. Gerda, along with several handmaidens waited on the other side, confused and worried as Elsa had been. Alek had a feeling they had heard most everything that took place. She looked down at her sock-clad feet, not wanting to meet their eyes yet.

"Your Majesty," Gerda sighed as she entered swiftly, managing to make it to the queen's side in only a few quick steps. "Are you both alright?"

"We're fine, Gerda," Elsa said, still not taking her eyes off Alek. She took her daughter's hand, squeezed it tightly once, and then placed it in Gerda's. "Take her to Anna until I return, and keep a close eye on her."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Alek?"

"Yes Your M- I, I mean, yes Mama?" The involuntary slip tore at Elsa's heart. Alek had only ever done it twice, and it was strictly when she was frightened or feeling particularly outcast; the oddball of the royal family. Elsa did not like to think that she was making her only child feel any of these things.

"I _will_ come back, sweetheart. I promise. In the meantime, no magic. Am I clear?"

"Yes Mama," Alek said solemnly.

Despite having known Elsa for such a short time, she knew all too well that behind the soft spoken words, the queen was not happy and she was most likely in a fair bit of trouble. She had never been in serious trouble with the royals before, but locking the reigning monarch away in her bedroom surely meant she was bound to be punished in some form. And though Alek knew that her new mother would never hurt her, memories of her past punishments flooded her mind and clouded all rational thought.

Suddenly she couldn't help but want Elsa to spend as much time in the dungeons as possible.


	6. Aunt Anna

**A/N: YAY! Two chapters in one day! I hope you all enjoy this bit of fluff between Anna and Alek! And for those wondering . . . There's a bit of Kristoff in there too. ;) Read and review!**

 **Again, I don't own Frozen. *sigh***

Alek had always thought that her Aunt Anna was a very special person. Not special in the way that Alek and her mother were, certainly, because Anna did not have magic, but she was all the better for it in Alek's eyes. She had a very specific way of looking at things, and though Alek loved her mama very much, sometimes it was her aunt that she needed. Anna seemed whole and real, like Reiner. Not that everyone else was _fake_ , per se, but Anna just had that special something that made her easy to get along with.

When she was awake, anyway.

Gerda had taken Alek by the hand, just as the queen had instructed, and lead her down the long hallway to her aunt's room. Of course Anna would be asleep. The sun had just barely woken up for the day, and even Alek was still drowsy from waking too early with her mother.

"Your Highness," Gerda called, gently knocking at the wooden door painted brightly to match its occupant.

Nothing.

Gerda knocked a little harder, and called a little louder. "Princess!"

Still, nothing.

With an elongated eye roll and a twitch to her lips that sent them curling into a smile, Gerda opened the door to the princess's room. It was still dark inside; the heavy curtains had been drawn to block out as much of the light as possible. Alek could hardly even see the bed where her aunt was sleeping. At least, she _hoped_ the noises that sounded like a bear choking meant Anna was sleeping.

"Princess Anna," Gerda called again, this time giving a gentle shove to the princess's shoulder.

"Mmfphmm," Anna groaned from under the thin purple sheets.

"Your Highness, your sister had some business to attend to first thing this morning. She requested that the little princess stay with you until she is finished." Anna perked up a little at this. She pulled the cover off her head and propped herself up on one elbow to get a better look at Gerda. Alek couldn't help but stifle a giggle at her aunt's cinnamon tresses, mauled and disheveled beyond recognition in her sleep.

"You can stay with me, Alek," the princess said, her words indicating she was mostly awake. The girl thanked Anna with a small smile, and climbed up onto the bed she was being sleepily welcomed into. Gerda made sure that Alek was tucked into Anna's side, warm and comfortable before speaking directly to the elder princess.

"The queen said she was not to use any magic, Anna."

"No magic. Got it. No magic, Alek," Anna said, closing her eyes and draping one arm lazily over her niece.

"Yes Aunt Anna." Anna smiled, nearly asleep again, and patted Alek lovingly with a careful touch.

"Good girl."

/ / / / / /

One short hour later, Anna awoke more naturally, with Gerda forcing open her curtains allowing the sunlight to spill into the room without restraint. The princess groaned for a good long minute, before finally realizing she would not win the fight with Gerda, and forced herself to get out of bed. Alek followed suit, still fairly sleepy herself, and allowed Gerda to help her dress for the day before heading down to breakfast with her aunt.

Elsa was still nowhere to be found when the servants laid breakfast before the family. Alek nibbled uneasily on a piece of toast and some fruit, her thoughts elsewhere.

"How'd you manage to get in trouble with Elsa?" Anna asked around a mouthful of her own breakfast.

"Who's in trouble with Elsa?" A deep, cheery voice asked at the entrance of the dining room. Both princesses turned toward the voice to see Kristoff heading toward the table, a smile lighting up his face.

"Alek," Anna said simply as Kristoff settled into a chair next to her.

"You?" He inquired, raising a blond eyebrow in Alek's direction. She could only nod at her plate in embarrassment. "It's pretty hard to get into trouble with Elsa . . . Unless you're Anna. How did you do it?" He asked playfully.

"That's what I want to know!" Anna declared, waving her spoon about.

"I . . . I, uh . . ." Alek began, speaking to her breakfast rather than her aunt. "I used m-my . . . my, uh . . . m-magic to lock her in . . . her . . . room," she finally managed. Anna didn't quite know how to respond to that. Nothing she could come up with sounded exactly right. Instead, all that came out was:

"She did tell you how we grew up, right?"

To this, Alek nodded again, tears forming in her eyes that immediately threatened to spill over. Her mama had told her all about her childhood with Anna, and that had made it all the more difficult to come to the decision to lock the door at all. Alek didn't want to scare Elsa, or bring up memories that would make her feel bad. She was all too familiar with how that felt, and had no desire to inflict that pain on her mother. But what other option was there?

Aunt Anna was right, though. She had no right to lock her mother away, just as the previous king and queen had done to her as a child. No matter how well-intentioned the action was, it was terrible all the same. She was no better than the people who thought her mother a witch.

The thought alone made her cry.

"Hey now," Anna cooed, "It's okay. I'm sure Elsa's alright." She wandered to her niece's chair before quickly picking her up and hugging her close. Even without children of her own, Anna was wonderfully perfect with children, and they tended to love her just the same.

"I'm sorry," Alek sputtered.

"We know you didn't mean any harm, sweetie. Don't be so hard on yourself. Everything will be fine. I'm sure of it."

"Me too, kiddo," Kristoff agreed, "Elsa is the fairest ruler I have ever seen. She's even better as a mom. I'm positive you'll be okay." Anna nodded in agreement, still hugging Alek tight before whispering:

"I've got an idea. Come with me."

/ / / / / /

Anna gently led her niece by the hand to the empty throne room. The servants had already opened all the curtains, so early morning sun spilled into the room like a golden waterfall, bathing everything in a delicious warm glow. They walked right up to Elsa's royal throne, and before Alek knew what was happening, Anna lifted the girl under the arms, and placed her effortlessly upon it.

"Look at you," she said with a wide smile overtaking her freckled face, "you look like a proper queen."

"Not like Mama," Alek rebutted quietly.

"Oh, I think you look exactly like your mama. And, one day, you'll be sitting up there just like she does; ruling the kingdom and keeping everything in order. You'll be a real queen."

Alek had nothing to say to that. She doubted she would ever be queen, especially if Aunt Anna and Kristoff ever smarted up enough to get married and have children of their own. Their heirs would most definitely come before her, and that was more than okay. She was not made for this life. Instead, she contemplated her shoes that didn't quite reach the floor before asking of her aunt something that had been bothering her this morning.

"How did you know I am in trouble with Mama?" She asked in a tone just above a whisper. Anna brushed a stray hair from her face before crossing her arms behind her back.

"Because Gerda told me you were not to use magic while I had you."

"So?" The girl pressed.

"So . . . After the Thaw, Elsa promised me she would not suppress her magic anymore. Even if that meant feeling her way through things instead of bottling them up. I can't imagine she would do that to you unless something happened or you're in a bit of trouble. I just guessed. And I think I guessed right, didn't I?" Alek nodded.

"Yes. I was really scared for Mama to go to the dungeons this morning. I thought if she couldn't get out of her room, then she couldn't go." Anna took a seat on the cool tile floor just in front of the throne, crossing her long legs awkwardly beneath her skirts.

"Seems logical to me, but that wasn't really your decision to make, was it honey?"

"No, and now Mama is mad at me." Anna rubbed Alek's legs gently, trying to soothe the girl.

"I really doubt that, Alek. Elsa isn't like your birth parents. She cares about you very much and probably just wants to help you understand what is okay and what isn't okay."

"How did you know about my parents?" Alek asked, incredulous that her aunt could know so much.

"I've seen the scars, sweetie. I just guessed. I'm pretty good at it, aren't I?" Anna watched as her nice nodded again, her pale pink lips turning down at the sides. "Well, I'm going to tell you something that I don't have to guess at . . . Elsa loves you, Alek. She loves you so very much, and she would never, ever hurt you like that. Whatever your parents did to give you all those nasty scars, Elsa will _never_ do. I promise."

"She's right, little queen," Elsa said, smiling from the doorway of the throne room.


	7. Truth and Lies

_**A/N: Hello, readers! This chapter is full of plot and excitement, but it might get a little twisted. Please comment with questions or concerns. And, in the meantime, ENJOY!**_

 _ **Also, Frozen is a Disney thing, not a Johnnie thing . . .**_

Elsa spent the rest of the day with Alek, playing outside, holding a much anticipated snowball fight in the ballroom, and all-in-all avoiding the pressing question that the little princess could not get off her mind.

"What's he doing here, Mama?" She asked for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

The Queen took her time chewing the bit of food she had worked so hard to manage into her mouth as Alek voiced her concern. She hadn't got upset over her daughter's curiosity even once over the course of their day when the girl absolutely refused to forget this simple inquiry, and she refused to do so now. In fact, if she was honest with herself, Elsa was the farthest thing from angry or upset. She was currently attempting to quell the frost tingling at her fingertips due to her inability to conceal the fear that would not be ignored.

But she would not let Alek see that.

"Nothing of consequence, sweetheart," Elsa said flatly, as if commenting on the new color of the stables. And, in a way, this was true. It _was_ of no consequence to Aleksandra, because he would never get close enough to her ever again for it to be.

Little did the young ruler of Arendelle know, that her daughter's magic extended far deeper than any of her family knew. Every time she asked the question, Elsa answered with the same words in the same, bored tone, and every time, it gave Alek the same tugging, almost-painful sensation deep in her stomach that nearly made her sick. She was familiar with such a sensation, but had not until her final month or so with Reiner, learned what it meant. Now, she was almost sorry she knew.

Alek hoped that her mother wasn't lying to her. She hoped that if she asked what her father was doing in Arendelle just the right way, the answer would change or the feeling would not follow Elsa's reply. When it did not, Alek silently understood what she had to do to get the truth, and as much as it frightened her, she told herself that not knowing was so much worse. She could not risk her mother getting hurt. Not if she had to the power to keep it from happening.

Alek just had to believe she was powerful enough.

/ / / / / /

"Can we talk now? Is it _safe_?" Anna giggled, trailing behind her older sister as she carried a sleeping Alek to her bed. Elsa tried not to smile, but the effort was minimal, and instead she buried her upturned lips into Alek's dark curls to hide her amusement. This was not a laughing matter.

"Almost," she said simply, tucking cream and rose sheets around her daughter with a careful touch. "Let's go to my room."

Elsa led her little sister to the quiet confines of her quarters, where they both took a seat – Anna, a bit more dramatically – on the overlarge bed draped with blue. She wondered where to begin. There had been so much to consider; the queen still wasn't sure where she stood on it all. Fortunately, the princess was never one to beat around the bush.

"So what's that jerk _really_ doing here? I'm not buying the whole, 'just traveling' thing. Did he actually tell you? I mean, of course he told you, you're the Snow Queen, who's not gonna tell you exactly what you want to know? He was probably afraid you'd turn him to ice or something, which of course you never would! But, still! He doesn't know that! Or does he? Did you threaten him? No, you didn't. That's not you at all . . ."

"Anna," Elsa interrupted with a wide smile. "Would you like to know what he said, or shall I let you speculate for a few minutes more?"

"Tell me!" She squealed, equally excited and worried for what Elsa might say. After a deep breath, Elsa took Anna's hands and her smile disappeared completely.

"He is here looking for Alek bec-"

"I KNEW IT!"

" _Anna_!"

"Sorry! Sorry!" The princess balled her fists tight and shoved them to her mouth in a manner most undignified for a royal, and urged her sister to continue with wide eyes.

"He is in Arendelle looking for Alek because . . ."

The queen dove into a lengthy explanation of everything she had learned from her morning in the dungeons, but Alek was in no mood to hear it. She had sat just outside the door long enough to cast a silencing spell and hear exactly what she needed to. Her mother had lied repeatedly, but only a small part of her mind could pay attention to the hurt resting in her chest. At the moment, she was needed elsewhere.

/ / / / / /

The rage was white hot by the time her sock-clad feet made contact with the unforgiving cold stone. At times like this, her magic flowed effortlessly, and it was reflex for one sure hand to wave absentmindedly, sending the four hulking guards to the floor, fast asleep and unharmed. He didn't even notice her coming until she was directly in front of the iron gate; the only protection she was sure of at the moment.

"What do you want with me?" Alek asked the man resting in the corner of the smallest cell she had ever seen.

He looked up at her with cold eyes that collided against her like a physical blow, smiling just the same as he had the moment he struck her in the courtyard. He was proud, even bound and shivering in a dark prison, it was obvious. Being near her father again was painful for Alek in a way she did not think possible. It was as though the memory she still retained of him were burning her whole from the inside out.

But she had to know the truth.

/ / / / / /

"He thinks she somehow cursed her mother," Elsa explained calmly.

"That's ridiculous," Anna nearly growled, flopping back onto Elsa's pillows.

"You and I understand that, but he doesn't. In his mind, that is the only reasonable explanation for the child."

"You say that like you're making an excuse for him being a monster, Elsa."

"I am not, please believe that, Anna. I am only relaying the things I know."

"Well, try to know them without making it sound like he's brainwashed you," the redhead accused, growing more frustrated by the minute.

"You should have heard the way he spoke to me, Anna! It was like talking to a rock; he wasn't hearing a thing I said."

"I resent that. The trolls are very good listeners," the princess mumbled.

"I tried reasoning with him. I told him that if that were really the case, someone would have had to curse his wife before as well . . . Someone would have had to curse Mother . . ."

"No one cursed Mother, Elsa. It's a gift. You were born special, and so was Alek. And now I guess . . ."

/ / / / / /

"Kit?" Alek asked, disbelieving. "I have a sister?"

That got him angry. He lurched forward, lunging until his chest collided with the heavy iron bars, and his arms shot out like angry snakes, intending to strangle Alek.

"Don't you dare say her name you filthy witch!" He spat. "You have no sister!"

"Is she not yours, then? Or is it me that can deny you? Please tell me it's the latter." Alek braved a small twitch of her lips to smirk at him.

"Don't try to be smart. It doesn't suit a beast like you."

"Then tell me!" Alek shouted, rattling the cage her father had been trapped in. The green suited soldiers at her feet remained motionless, however, overpowered by her spell.

" . . . She's mine," he admitted in a guttural moan. ". . . You both are."

"And you didn't want me. Reiner took me in the middle of the night and you didn't so much as blink. It's been eight years . . . Why now?"

/ / / / / /

"You seem to have made up your mind about this," Anna admitted, shooting her sister a sideways glance paired with an easy grin.

"I had my mind made up the minute he told me about her," Elsa sighed, playing with the end of her braid, frosting it unconsciously.

"And?"

"And . . . I sent several guards for her this morning. We will most likely have a new guest tomorrow."


	8. Mighty Magnus

**A/N: Here we are again. Many thanks to those who have favorited, followed, and reviewed. As some of you may know, authors really thrive on feedback, so please, take a little time to visit the comment box and let me know what you think!**

 **As always . . . I do not own Frozen. Nope. Not me.**

Captain Rolf, head of the Queen's Royal Guard, prided himself on being an intelligent man. He had consistently managed to think his way out of countless situations, including figuring out how to best protect his queen, a true sorceress of ice, from the rest of the world. This was not to say that he did not know his way around a sword. Though Her Majesty was against violence in its entirety, her Captain was familiar and well-versed with it. He was more than prepared to lay his life down, should Elsa require it.

But this . . . Rolf simply did not know what to make of it.

"I need you to bring her to me, Captain," Queen Elsa had professed, her voice low and urgent. Rolf could see the seriousness swimming around her icy blue eyes. He did not understand the reasoning behind it, but it was not his place to question, only to make sure his job was clear.

"And you know nothing else of her, you're sure?" Elsa nodded.

"Only her name," she clarified in the same, almost deathly tone.

"Kit," Rolf repeated, committing the word to memory.

Her Majesty sent Rolf through the gates of the castle at that, nothing more than a name, and three men to aid in his search. Silently, the captain could not help but wonder how the queen expected him to successfully complete this task. The girl could be anywhere. Truly, she could be anyone. Elsa did not know anything about the girl other than what she was called. How were they supposed to find a child when they did not know what they were looking for? Arendelle was home to _many_ children. Rolf attempted to find relief in the knowledge that he could rule out the males. At least it was a start . . .

/ / / / / /

Summer in Arendelle was very forgiving in its heat, especially when it was on its way out, giving way to the crisp tones of fall. It was pleasurable, given the molten heat that was currently surrounding Magnus on every side. He pushed his long dark bangs from his vision for the third time in five minutes. With a sigh, he began to think that he truly needed a haircut, and surrendered to the notion of asking his father to simply take a knife to the unruly locks later in the evening. It never ended up looking very nice, which was why he avoided the inevitable for as long as possible, but at the moment, he surmised he had little choice in the matter.

"Papa," he called, attempting to be heard over the deafening clang of metal against metal. Tomas, his older cousin, was working very hard today, probably taking out his frustrations with his hammer again.

A lanky gentleman with salt and pepper hair that wrapped about his head and melded perfectly with the fine wisps on his chin sauntered over at a careful pace. He had a bit of a limp anymore, and on the good days when he was able to work, it was most usually from the comfort of an uneven wooden stool. His dark eyes were hard, but Magnus saw the softness in them, he always had.

"What is it, boy?" The old man demanded, his voice raspy from smoking a pipe for as long as Magnus had been alive.

"I can't see," he explained, attempting with vigor to keep his hair from his face. The man took a careful fistful of his son's hair in his shaking hand, studying it as if he did not believe the words.

"Go fetch my knife. I'll do it now."

Despite being grown and just having celebrated his twenty-fourth birthday, Magnus was obedient to his father. It was a habit long-ingrained before this moment, and so he had given no thought to immediately leaving his small work station to go outside and retrieve his father's knife. It hung at the front of their shop, dangling precariously from a strap of leather, worn from time but more from use. His long-fingered hand had just wrapped around the heavy handle, when his attention was otherwise diverted.

A dark-haired child walked along the docks, her arms wrapped about her stomach as if in pain. Tears streamed down her face in torrents and shined in the early light as she looked all around her, her head swiveling constantly. Magnus thought she looked afraid, and in the same thought wondered what such a little thing could be afraid of. Perhaps she had wandered from her mother and was a little lost in looking for her. Either way, it was not his business, and Papa was waiting to cut his hair.

But just as the young man turned to return the knife to his father, he watched as the young girl, obviously lost in her thoughts, took a horribly wrong step off the edge of the dock. Her head met the unforgiving wood with a loud thud that he could hear over Tomas's fury, and she tumbled unceremoniously into the fjord.

It was second nature for the young man to drop the knife, and, without a thought, take off at a dead sprint to the spot where the girl had fallen. He noted with an insignificant part of his mind that was not already wheeling with anxiety, that there was a rather large splotch of blood staining the aged wood keeping the cold water of the fjord in its place. Magnus paid little attention to this detail, instead, diving feet first into the increasingly chilled water, and forced himself to open his eyes against the stinging salt.

Had he waited much longer, the child would have been out of his reach, as Magnus was an unfortunately bad swimmer. Being a blacksmith, he had no reason to know how, and the fact that Tomas was brutally insistent about controlling his breathing during the few times they _had_ taken a brief swim as children, managed to turn him off of the practice entirely. But the girl was close enough that it only took three powerful strokes of Magnus's deceptively strong arms before he could wrap one sure hand about her wrist and pull her upward with him.

He laid her as gently as possible on the dock while he pulled himself back up, dripping and panting, and wholly confused. She sputtered quietly within moments, Magnus supplying a few helpful pats on the back as she regained consciousness. After a few moments, she stopped coughing, and turned her gaze on Magnus. Her dark eyes surveyed him with a silence that felt so heavy he was sure the weight of the water was still pressing against his chest. Having no experience with children himself, Magnus was unsure if this was normal behavior. He was under the impression that children – especially ones this small – were always loud and mostly uncontrollable. This particular girl seemed to go against that stereotype; simply sitting and observing this perfect stranger who plucked her from the water. Perhaps he needed to begin the conversation?

"Hello," he offered in a careful voice, "I'm Magnus."

The girl simply continued to stare at him with chocolate eyes that could melt the steel he worked with daily.

"Are . . . Are you . . . Alright?" He asked of her, but still, she said nothing. Maybe she could not speak? Either way, there was still a decent gash on her forehead that was still bleeding profusely. He held one hand out, palm up, and held steady.

"You hit your head. May I look?"

After a very long minute, longer probably, the girl nodded once, not breaking eye contact with Magus. Carefully, he pulled her wet, dark curls away from the wound and attempted to assess it in a timely manner. It looked none too deep, which was good, but the fact that blood continued to ooze down her pale face without so much as a blink from this tiny girl worried Magnus in a way he could not explain. He pulled a dingy – and now quite soaked – cloth from his back pocket. He often used this to wipe the soot from his hands in an effort to get a better grip in his tools, and though it was no longer dry, he hoped it would help at least minutely.

"I'm going to press this to your head, okay?" He offered gently, holding the cloth out for the child's inspection.

Again, she gave him a single nod.

Astonishingly, as he held the drenched cloth to her wound, the child let her eyes fall closed and he leaned into the touch. Magnus felt himself smile, and absentmindedly wiped his bangs from his face again. _A haircut could wait for a few minutes more_ , he thought to himself.

"Excuse me, sir," a gruff voice above the pair interrupted the comfortable silence.

Magnus looked up, still holding the cloth against the girl's forehead, to see a large, well accoutered soldier, sporting the familiar green of Arendelle. His face was like stone, giving away nothing. Magnus could not help but wonder what he would need of a simple blacksmith.

"Yes?"

"I have been summoned by Her Majesty, Queen Elsa to find a child," he said simply. Magnus met the girl's eyes, which were now open and pleading, and did not need her to speak to know what he had to do.

"Well I would be glad to help the queen. Do you need a specific child, or will any of them do?" He asked in earnest, smiling to hide his snark. The soldier exhaled through his nose, clearly frustrated.

"You misunderstand, boy," he sighed through his teeth. "I believe _this_ child may be the one we need." One large gloved hand gestured to the girl at Magnus's hands. He had to stifle the physical shock of the child moving with lighting speed to cling to his middle with both arms.

So this was the game.

"With all due respect, officer, I think you are the one who misunderstands. What does the queen want with my sister?" He asked, willing innocence to pool in his eyes.

"This child is your sister?" The soldier repeated, disbelief coloring his words.

"Yes sir. Mother says she wasn't planned, but we were happy to have her just the same," Magnus explained, hugging the girl with vigor. The soldier still did not look convinced.

"What is her name, then?" He demanded.

"I'm sorry?"

"Her name. What is her name?" He nearly growled.

"Maggie," Magnus offered with no discernible time to think.

For a moment, he was brought back to a memory of himself as a young boy. Though he was only in school for a short time before taking to working for his father completely, this was a name that his schoolmates consistently used to torment him. It was hurtful only because his father had regaled to him the story of why he was given such a name; his mother – god rest her soul – had graced him with the notion that it was powerful and strong, what she dreamed and knew in her heart he would grow to be. When the other children dishonored him in such a way, it was as if they were taking the strength from him, and disgracing the last gift his mother gave him. It hurt every time he thought of it, even still.

But at least it was enough to convince the irritable soldier.

"Very well, then," he huffed in a strained voice before ordering his men onward.

Once they were well on their way, Magus returned his attention to the child still in his arms. She smiled at him now, albeit in a small, shocked way. He raised an eyebrow at her, smiling himself.

"I think you should tell me your real name," he said. The girl looked beyond him, making certain the soldiers were far enough away for whispering:

"Kit."


	9. In the Night

_**A/N: Welcome back! This chapter is slightly longer than its predecessors, and, most unfortunately, might bring up more questions than it answers. But . . . Thems the breaks! I promise I will make up for it in the next chapter. Maybe there will even be a little fluff! Who knows?!**_

 _ **And of course, I do not own Frozen. If you thought so, you're sadly mistaken.**_ __ __

Alek returned from the dungeons, sobbing and only wanting her mama to hold her. Needless to say, when she entered the queen's chambers and retold the events with startling honesty, Elsa was less than pleased. In fact, she was quite livid with Alek for putting herself in such danger, and desired for the first time to truly punish her daughter. Of course, it would not be in a physical way, as neither of them had the heart for such things, but Alek needed to be reminded that Elsa was her mother now, and she was not to be disobeyed.

However, now was not the time. As Alek continued to cry, Elsa took the girl into her arms, hugging her close, and rubbed her gently in an attempt to calm her down. Anna bowed out gracefully, yawing deeply and mouthing 'goodnight' at her sister before seeking the comfort of her own bed. Alek's cries only grew in pitch, refusing to be quieted, until she eventually drew the attention of the staff.

"Your Majesty?" Gerda asked in a concerned tone, opening the door tentatively. The head maid did not wish to raise her voice as such, but her little princess was not affording her much choice in the matter. "Is everything alright?"

"I'm afraid not, Gerda," Elsa explained. "She's having a very rough night and I can't seem to get her calm enough to relax."

The older woman smiled sympathetically, and silently took the princess from her mother's arms. Though Alek did not struggle, Elsa panicked slightly, afraid that she missed a key sign of something being wrong with her daughter. Gerda motioned with her head for Elsa to follow, as they quietly exited the queen's bedroom, and made a quick path down the hall. The queen worried that they would wake all of Arendelle if this went on for much longer.

Luckily, Gerda rounded a corner with Elsa close behind, and entered a small room that the queen had almost forgotten. It was tucked down a hallway that was seldom used anymore, and only because the room itself had not been needed for almost 20 years. There was still an aged crib resting in the corner, covered in washed pink lace and gathering dust horribly. A rocking chair sat only steps away, where Gerda promptly and almost forcefully suggested Elsa take a seat, guiding her with a sure, silent hand.

Elsa obliged, still unsure of what exactly was happening. She watched with mounting anxiety as the housekeeper expertly laid the girl on her side – facing Elsa – and tucked her straight into the queen's waiting arms. It was a swift move, one that Elsa almost did not catch until it was too late. But Gerda would never let anything bad happen to her queen or the little princess. She adjusted Elsa's hands with a careful touch, making sure Alek's head fell into the crook of her right arm while placing the left around the girl's back, effectively making a cradle.

"Now rock her and speak softly," Gerda instructed with a knowing smile.

The queen did so without trouble. She moved back and forth easily, whispering sweet nothings to Alek, who, for her part, was valiantly attempting to keep up her bad mood. She wanted so badly to be sad, and her body felt like it was coming apart at the seams, so the desire seemed reasonable. But the more her mama rocked her, the more she assured Alek everything was fine and that she was safe and loved, the harder it got for the tears to flow. Instead, her exhausted limbs relaxed of their own accord, and she all but melted into Elsa, sleep overtaking her body after a few long minutes.

At first, Elsa thought the act was a bit childish for someone Alek's age, but she couldn't argue with the results. After only minutes, her daughter was not only quiet, but completely relaxed and sleeping soundly in her arms. Gerda watched from a step away, still smiling like she had a secret she was dying to tell.

"I suppose you don't remember doing this with your own mother," she finally offered.

Elsa did not move her eyes from Alek, instead, simply shaking her head with great care, knowing Gerda could see.

"No, I don't," she admitted softly. Gerda laughed under her breath at the memory quickly filling her mind:

One very tired queen taking frequent trips into the nursery late at night, seeking the comfort of the old oak rocking chair. She would lovingly stroke a little blond head that wailed endlessly, her poor tiny heart breaking more and more every day. There was little Gerda could do to help back then, only aiding the queen to stay awake even in the throes of overwhelming exhaustion, and sometimes warming milk for the young princess when she would take it. But the memories of a small Elsa, finally still and calm with sleep were enough to paint the pictures in a happy light.

"You used to get so upset at night. I think it was something about the darkness that made you feel especially alone; you would cry and cry, waking everyone, and then scream and thrash around when your mother tried to soothe you."

Elsa was not shocked that she didn't remember the time with her mother, the former queen. There were many things – dark, awful things – that she had forcibly pushed away so they could not hurt her anymore. Silently, she supposed Aleksandra would understand that more than anyone, and the thought left an ache in her chest.

The queen felt herself about to cry, when the sound of heavy, urgent footsteps sounded in the hall. She stilled immediately, thinking it odd that anyone would be walking about at this time of night. Well, Anna sometimes did, but she was much lighter on her feet and did not make nearly as much noise unless falling over. Gerda seemed to have the same thought, because she made her way to the door and promptly searched the hall just outside to see if she could spot the source of the noise.

"Kai?" She whispered when her head swiped to the left.

Sure enough, the portly steward was next to her in only a few steps, looking flushed.

"Your Majesty," he addressed Elsa, lowering his voice upon seeing the little princess sleeping.

"Yes, Kai?"

"There is a young gentlemen at the gates who requires an audience with you."

For a moment, the queen truly thought she might have accidentally fallen asleep while rocking Alek. Surely she was hearing wrong?

"Send him off. I will hold court tomorrow afternoon, as usual," she commanded in a light tone.

"With all due respect Your Majesty, I think you may want to see him now."

"Honestly, the only thing I want to see right now is my bed. I will see him _tomorrow_ , Kai," she said, a little more stern. A small bead of sweat coated the manservant's forehead as he contemplated his next words.

"Elsa," he implored in the smallest voice possible, "he has a child with him."

/ / / / / /

Though she was only steps behind him, Elsa had asked Kai to bring the young man inside and take him to the throne room where she most usually greeted guests. They walked down the long halls at a brisk pace. Gerda repeatedly asked the queen if she would have liked the maid to take Alek from her, but she consistently refused. There was something about the presence of her daughter sleeping soundly despite the quiet chaos that stilled her hands and brought about an air of calm that the queen desperately needed.

The queen approached the doors at nearly the same time Kai did, and found it difficult to get her feet to move much farther. She could do little to banish the thought of the child she had her best men looking for waiting just out of her reach. _What did she look like? How did she speak? Could she walk? What was her magic like?_ Elsa's mind simply could not keep itself quiet, and she remained firmly planted while it continued to question.

Gerda ended up taking her by the elbow and gently guided the awestruck monarch to the throne room that was nearly black with the late hour.

"Come now, Elsa," she cooed in a delicate whisper, taking the queen to her throne at the opposite end of the room. After making certain her queen was finally seated, Gerda took a deeply asleep Alek from Elsa's hands without a fuss and held her close.

"Why am I so nervous?" Elsa pondered aloud. Her body was so tired, she could have been asking herself, or Gerda, it was difficult to tell the difference.

The maid patted Alek's back, bouncing a little out of habit, and smiled at the girl she had once held the same.

"Because she's yours, dear, and you know it already. You aren't nervous, it's _excitement_ you feel. You are excited to meet your daughter."

Elsa contemplated this thought. She could not remember much in her life that she had been truly excited about. The last memory she could recall even mild happiness, was when Anna was born. She had looked forward to being a big sister for what felt like an eternity, and when Anna eventually showed up, it was like nothing she had ever felt before. She had been happy. She had been excited. She had been _ready_.

That's what this feeling was.

She was ready to meet the child that would be her daughter.

The long doors to the ballroom opened as an unconscious smile worked its way onto the queen's face. Kai entered in first. Just behind him was a man who had impossibly long arms and legs, yet they fit him so well. His skin was nearly as pale as hers, but had an undertone to it that said he at least spent some time outside. Atop his head was a mop of dark hair that was in desperate need of cutting. And, in his arms, was a small child that was fast asleep just like her sister.


	10. Come Home Kit

_**A/N: Well, here we are, CHAPTER 10! I can't begin to express how happy I am that this story has made it so far! I'm also really glad to hear that so many of you are enjoying it with me. For the next chapter, I may decide to do a bit of fluff or flashback/flash-forward. Maybe both. Who knows? In the meantime, please read and review, but most importantly: ENJOY!**_

 _ **Also, I do not own Frozen.**_

Elsa sucked in a shocked breath.

Her little head was covered in dark curls. Her skin was alabaster in the dim light of the overlarge room. Her pink lips were just slightly open as she slept peacefully in the stranger's arms.

She was beautiful in every sense of the word, and Elsa could hardly believe it.

"Your Majesty," Kai spoke, interrupting Elsa's gawking, "this young man claims to have found the child you are looking for." Elsa turned her gaze just slightly upward, until she met a pair of jade eyes that instantly had her attention.

"Well, I didn't so much find her as she found me," he admitted before she could even speak. He was bold, that much Elsa could see, and it did not anger her as it should have.

"How do you mean?" She asked of him, sitting forward on her throne despite herself.

"I, uh, I just saw her walking along the docks, and then . . . I, well . . . I saved her."

Elsa's mind immediately jumped to the worst conclusion, and was severely tempted to go check the dungeons to make sure her prisoner was still there.

"How so?" She managed through the nerves.

"She took a tumble into the fjord. Hit her head pretty hard on the docks, but I bandaged up the wound and kept a close watch on her. She should be fine."

"Are you a doctor?" The queen demanded, her tone much harsher suddenly.

"No, Your Majesty, just a blacksmith," the man admitted in a defeated breath.

"Then how can you be so sure she's alright?"

"Well . . . She's been doing a fair bit of running around since then. Sure, it was a bit wobbly, but I thought that was due to her age. My father said she can't be more than a year and a half or two at best. We gave her food and water, and she ate like she hadn't in days. She talks a bit, but not much; laughing seems to be her strong suit. Everything about her just seemed so normal, and the bleeding had stopped, so I didn't put much thought into it."

The more this man spoke, the angrier Elsa got. However, after so much time spent alone, the queen was well adjusted at taking the time to understand her feelings, and she quickly surmised that it was simply jealousy – however misplaced. This stranger knew the child, and she did not. It made the tips of her fingers tingle with magic that begged to be released, but she held the feeling at bay. It would not do well to get angry for no reason, especially with children in the room.

Instead, Elsa rose from her throne without another word, and proceeded to walk with purpose toward the smith standing some feet away from her. When she was only a few steps away, she moved her arms in front of her slowly, reaching. It was not until the queen brushed her fingers against the child's skin that the man finally understood what was happening. Before Elsa could take the girl from him, the smith turned his back to her.

"What are you doing?" He demanded of the shocked Snow Queen. Elsa started for only a moment, until she realized what her mistake had been.

"I'm sorry. If you're looking for compensation, I'm sure we can work something out." She smiled genuinely, and reached for the child again. And again, the man turned away in refusal.

"I don't want money!" He nearly shouted. Elsa stared at him, confused and – if she was being honest – slightly afraid.

"What is you want, then?" She asked tentatively.

"I want to know what it is you need with a two-year-old! Guards have been stomping around all day demanding to know the whereabouts of some child they don't even have information for, nothing but a name, and here you are just going to take her? I want to know what for!"

Elsa gritted her teeth and her lips pressed into a hard line while she inhaled deeply. She was getting visibly frustrated and the servants present silently wondered how long it would take before she simply froze the boy and took the child herself.

"I'm afraid that's none of your business," she finally said in a calm tone. The man relaxed, to the surprise of everyone in the room, and studied Elsa for a long moment before finally sputtering:

"Is it the magic thing?"

The queen could not contain her look of shock.

"What?!" Was all she could manage with a shaky breath.

"Is it the magic thing?" He repeated in an even voice. "Do you want to keep her because she has magic, too?" Again, Elsa could only stand there, awestruck.

"How do you know about that?" She inquired. At that, the man reddened at his cheeks and ears, his shoulders tightening until they bunched about his neck uncomfortably.

"Honestly, Your Majesty," he began quietly, "I had no intention of bringing her to you today – at all, if I could help it – because I just couldn't wrap my head around what the queen would want with an innocent child . . . But she saw the knives I work with, and she . . . She started making them dance and jump about _without_ using her hands! It was frightening beyond belief! And what was worse . . . She _giggled_ about it! I was terrified!"

Behind him, Gerda and Kai shared a small bout of silent laughter. Not that there was anything comical about a toddler throwing sharp objects around, but they were powerless to stop the memories of their own queen causing mischief with her magic as a toddler. Elsa guessed as much, and attempted to pay them little attention.

"So you brought her to me only because you were scared of her?"

"No! Of course not! I brought her here to you, because, well . . . I figured she would be better off with someone who understood magic more than me."

The sadness in his voice could not be ignored, and now that Magnus understood why it was that the queen wanted Kit, he reluctantly held her out for Elsa to take. The young ruler hesitated for the briefest of moments, before reaching for the girl and easily cradling her close just as she had done for Alek. As Magnus watched her, he tried to assuage his sadness with the knowledge that Elsa would be good for the girl, but it did little to help.

"Thank you," Elsa said with a gentle smile, running her long fingers through the girl's dark hair.

She was almost lost marveling at how the texture and color were so strikingly similar to Alek's, when little brown eyes fluttered open to look at her. It took Kit only a moment to realize that she did not know this person suddenly holding her, and even less time for her magic to work to protect her. Elsa was immediately overwhelmed with a sensation similar to being kicked in the gut by a horse, and unable to get a breath of relief. In her shock, the queen dropped Kit to grope at the unforgiving pain just below her sternum. Luckily, Magnus moved quickly, and banged his knobby knees against the cold floor to catch Kit before she could complete her fall.

The girl clung to Magnus for dear life, and turned her head to watch the effects of her magic on the blonde stranger. Elsa continued to struggle for air as her servants surrounded her, not knowing how they could help. Only Magnus remained calm, and pulled Kit away enough to look her in the eyes.

"Stop it!" He commanded in a firm tone. "I know you're doing this, and I want you to stop it this instant, Kit. The queen isn't going to hurt you."

The toddler did not seem placated, but after a beat Elsa was finally gasping in big gulps of air and released the arms so firmly planted around her abdomen. She stood after several deep breaths more, and faced Magnus with every bit of poise she had in her. The pain seemed to be gone, at least.

"Kit," Elsa said softly, speaking directly to the child, "I know this is scary, and I know that you don't understand. Your papa was scary too, wasn't he?"

Kit nodded against Magnus's chest.

"I'm sorry I scared you. But I am not going to hurt you. I just want to help you."

"It's true, Kit," Magnus added without prompting, "Elsa is the nicest, best queen ever. She is so kind to her people. She listens to their problems, and helps them fix anything she can, _and_ ," he added dramatically, "she makes the best snowmen."

This got Kit's attention.

"Snowman?" She asked, disbelieving.

As if to prove a point, Elsa held her hand out, palm up, and focused all her energy into conjuring a mini Olaf for Kit to see. The girl seemed pleased, smiling brightly and giggling without reserve. She even clapped a little and screamed:

"Magic! Magic!"

"Yes, she has magic like you do, and she wants to help you."

"Help?" Kit asked, seemingly incredulous.

"That's right, sweetie," Elsa chimed in, feeling safe enough to move closer. "I want to take care of you and make you happy."

"Like a mommy," Magnus added. Kit's face fell at the word, and her eyebrows came together in the middle of her forehead in confusion.

"You don't know what that is, do you?" Elsa asked Kit, and the girl could only shake her head, wondering if the term meant something bad. "Well how about you stay with me tonight, and we can talk about it in the morning?"

Kit only squealed and hugged Magnus closer.

"Kit, I . . ." Magnus began, but Elsa cut him off.

"No, no, it's quite alright. I suppose I can set a room up for the both of you."


	11. Breaking Point

_**A/N: Thanks for all the reads, reviews, and follows! You guys are awesome, as per usual. Keep it up! And also, I do not own Frozen. Nope.**_

 _ ***WARNING* MILD LANGUAGE AHEAD**_

The night ended up passing very quickly. At least, it did for Alek. When she awoke, the sun spilled unevenly into her overlarge room through the open curtains that usually covered her view of the fjord at night. She did not remember coming to her bed last night. In fact, the previous evening was such a blur in her tired mind that she remembered very little.

Unfortunately, her nightmares never left her alone for long, and as she laid her clothes out for the day, dark images seeped back into her hazy memory.

 _" . . . She's mine," he admitted in a guttural moan. ". . . You both are."_

 _Alek had sucked in an unnecessary breath at the confession. Scum as he was, her father's words struck a blow to her gut, but not in the way she was used to. If he was telling the truth . . . She almost couldn't allow herself to hope, but it was useless. She had a_ sister _._

 _"And you didn't want me. Reiner took me in the middle of the night and you didn't so much as blink. It's been eight years . . . Why now?"_

 _This was obviously the question he did not want to hear, as another low growl forced its way through his teeth. As if he were some sort of animal. But Alek couldn't find it in her to be afraid anymore. Instead, she raised her hands as if to cast magic on him directly, and demanded an answer yet again, louder this time._

" _I didn't come to take you back, if that's what you hoped," he spat._

" _Not even a little," she admitted with a sneer._

" _I came to find you – you little witch – to get you to remove the curse."_

 _That brought the girl up short. Her hands lowered just slightly beyond her control, but she tried to remain firm despite the confusion._

" _What curse?" She pondered in a small voice._

" _Don't play stupid, filthy brat. Just take the curse off of Kit."_

"What curse _?!" Alek repeated, unable to grasp what her father was speaking of._

" _The curse you put on your mother. The one that spread to Kit. Get rid of it!" He demanded, wrapping his bruised hands around the thick bars._

" _I didn't curse either one of them!"_

" _Don't lie!" He shouted, attempting with fierce might to snap the metal between his fingers in half._

" _Why do you think I cursed them?"_

 _His face was blood red now. Veins popped from his forehead so violently that Alek absentmindedly wondered if one might bust and spray her night clothes with his blood. If she was being honest with herself . . . It frightened her a little._

" _Kit has the same magic you did at that age. She makes things move around without touching them, she causes me pain if I upset her, and . . . She killed Margaret." His voice dropped so much on the last word that Alek almost missed her mother's name._

" _What?!" Alek gasped, the word no more than a whisper on her tongue._

" _Margaret is dead. She died as Kit was born."_

 _Oh._

 _Alek managed a rough breath at that. Her sister had not, in fact, murdered anyone in cold blood. No, her mother had merely died in childbirth. It happened far more often than people were comfortable with, especially when the father of the child was a lunatic and refused the help of a midwife who knew how to keep such things from happening. Margaret had been lucky to survive Alek, let alone her sister. None of them were cursed, only very unfortunate._

" _So you think I can just wave my hands around and Kit will be normal? You think I can take away her magic?"_

" _You can, and you will," he snarled._

 _Before she knew what was happening, Alek felt hot tears running down her cheeks. She wiped at them furiously with one hand, keeping the other held defensively toward her father, but it was no use. The crying would not be held in anymore, and she knew that soon it would be uncontrollable._

" _Well, I hate to tell you this, but – actually, you know what? I don't hate telling you this. I'm_ glad _I get to be the one to tell you: Kit isn't cursed and neither am I. We are both witches. We both have magic and there is_ nothing _you can do about it."_

" _Shut up! Shut up you stupid little bitch! I'll kill you myself, and then I'll kill her!"_

" _NO!"_

Much to her chagrin, Alek had literally lost her mind at his words. She had exploded in every sense of the phrase. Her magic had sprayed from her fingers without restraint, an unseen wave of pure force throwing her father against the stone of his cell with such strength that his bones cracked upon impact and he crumpled to the floor limply, unmoving. She had screamed and cried for several long minutes, until her voice had nearly left her. Only when she was midway up the stairs did she release the guards from their deep, safe sleep, and then proceeded to run to her mother's room to cry the rest of her feelings away.

Alek knew that Elsa was frustrated with her. Though her crying fit impeded all judgement and sense the night before, it was plain. She only hoped that Elsa would have a little more mercy than her father used to with her punishments. The more logical side of her mind understood that Elsa was not as cruel as he was, but the unreasonable part of her that remained a child would not be convinced. Her hands shook even thinking about Elsa doing those awful things.

Alek tried not to let the thoughts consume her, but altogether it was a futile task. Luckily, there was a quiet knock on her door to interrupt her morbid daydreams.

"Are you awake, kjære?" Elsa's gentle voice sounded from the far side of Alek's door.

"Yes, Mama," Alek replied in a small voice that barely escaped shaking.

The door opened to reveal the Snow Queen of Arendelle in all of her icy splendor. Elsa wore one of her custom ice dresses that fitted her frame snugly and sparkled like diamonds no matter how she moved. Her usually well-kept hair was down today; the platinum locks were braided with care and now rested with accidental grace against the queen's right shoulder.

Alek loved it when her mother dressed this way. In truth, she preferred it just the slightest bit more than when the young monarch tried to look more formal and less "Ice Queen-y" as Aunt Anna so eloquently put it. Of course, Elsa was beautiful no matter what she wore, and her daughter was sure she would never reach that level of grace or beauty. But days like today reminded the girl of when she had first met the queen. She had seemed more laid-back, more casual than she had first imagined a powerful queen to be. Elsa was normal, and that had relaxed Alek enough to get to know the young royal by more than just her title.

"How are you feeling this morning, little love?"

Alek could only shake her head as she stared at her toes. Words were failing her beyond reason and she couldn't help but feel ashamed.

"Did you sleep well, at least?"

Again, the answer was no, so Alek repeated the action, much to Elsa's disappointment. But instead of chastising Alek like most would be so inclined to do, Elsa simply smiled with a small curve to her delicate lips, and pulled her daughter into a tight hug. Her head was bent awkwardly, her mouth nearly at Alek's ear, as she spoke.

"I didn't either, sweetheart, it's okay. But Gerda helped me get a bath this morning, and now I feel substantially better. Why don't I help you with yours?"

Alek could hear the smile in her mother's voice, and it soothed her frayed nerves like a warm blanket. She pulled away to nod her agreement before Elsa lead the way to the tub with a gentle touch.


	12. Her Sister

_**A/N: Thank you for all the follows and favorites. They are most appreciated! Please read and review! And again, I do not own Frozen.**_

The warm water was nothing short of heaven against Alek's abused skin. Elsa brushed a damp, soapy cloth against the patches of raised white scars with a gentle touch. It was not difficult for the young queen to remember a time not so long ago when Alek would unconsciously flinch every time Elsa even got close to one of those sensitive marks. Of course, it took no time at all for the girl to trust her new mother, and now, it was nothing for Alek to lean into the careful hands cleaning cold sweat from her tired body.

"I need your help," Elsa admitted in a low hum.

Alek turned to face the queen, who continued to rub the cloth in small circles against her body. Elsa's face was contorted into a mixture of sadness and worry that Alek had never seen, and could much less comprehend. Her icy eyes were turned down, focusing intently on washing Alek a little more thoroughly than was probably necessary.

"With what, Mama?" Alek pondered in a voice just as small as she felt at the moment.

Elsa carefully took one of one of Alek's tiny wrists in her palm, rubbing her pale thumb against a particularly deep scar. She eyed the wound for several long seconds, frowning deeply.

"He did this to you. Your father gave you all these scars. He hurt you, Aleksandra."

"Yes, Mama," Alek admitted, not sure how her words were helping Elsa.

"He hurt you, and I need you to help me make sure he can never hurt Kit."

/ / / / / /

Elsa could hardly contain her amazement at how sincerely and completely Kit seemed to trust Alek so quickly. Though the blacksmith had been right in his initial assessment of Kit – she truly did not speak much, only one or two words – Alek made her smile and laugh beyond reason. The pair played throughout the castle, even venturing out into the garden despite the slight chill in the air that impended a more natural winter for the kingdom.

The queen had watched from a safe distance the entire time, careful to speak indirectly when referencing the tiny little thing that bounced around her sister like a tightly coiled spring. She made sure to smile gently any time Kit found her eyes, and even managed to help her back to her feet after what looked to be a particularly rough fall. Of course, Magnus had also trailed a few steps behind Elsa for the majority of the day, and she was nearly certain that was the reason Kit looked so comfortable.

Regardless, the day passed quickly, and as evening descended, Elsa found herself firmly planted at the head of the dinner table. To her right, Anna was deep in wild conversation with Kristoff next to her, and Magnus just across the table. Neither looked bothered that the eager princess could not be troubled to stop talking simply so she could eat. Elsa made a mental note to talk to Anna about table etiquette later. On her right, Alek took small bites of her dinner, busying herself with asking Kit endless, quiet 'do you like' types of questions. To this, the younger girl would shake her head or nod in agreement, happily nibbling on various colorful fruits that decorated her plate.

"Your Majesty," Magnus whispered in between conversation with Anna and Kristoff.

"Yes?" Elsa said, once again inexplicably captivated by the emerald of his eyes as she met them.

"I wish to express my deepest gratitude for your hospitality, and in no way do I want to disrespect it, but I really must get home," he admitted with a small frown.

"Do you have pressing business?" She inquired. It wasn't necessarily considered polite to press, but she was the queen, and told herself that little was outside the realm of things she could demand.

"In a sense, yes," he smiled at the words. "My father requires a lot more help at our shop at his age, whether he wants to admit it or not. My cousin tries to do his best, but his best is often not very helpful." Another chuckle brought his brilliantly white teeth into Elsa's view. She unconsciously mimicked his smile.

"Well don't let us keep you, then. Thank you very much for bringing Kit to the castle."

"You are most welcome, Your Majesty."

At that, the young man stood to leave, and Elsa would swear Kit had nothing short of a full body convulsion to watch him walk toward the doors.

"Maggie!" She called in a broken cry.

Every eye was on the little girl in seconds, as her version of Magnus's name was the first intelligible thing any of them had heard her say all day. For his part, Magnus did not know what to do. He looked at Elsa with pleading eyes, stilled in his tracks.

"I'm sorry, Kit. I really have to go."

Elsa couldn't tell if the news sat well with Kit or not. Her face scrunched up in what she could only name as confusion; her dark little eyebrows coming together in the struggle. She did not look pleased in the least. Everyone stayed silent, including Magnus. It looked as though no one wanted to try and explain.

No one except Alek.

She tapped Kit on the shoulder with a confident touch, and smiled when her sister gave her full attention.

"Kit . . . Will you stay here with me?" Alek asked slowly, gesturing to herself.

After only a moment, the little girl smiled wide and nodded fiercely before waving to Magnus and returning to her dinner without a thought. The blacksmith seized the opportunity, and ducked out of the dining room before Kit could change her mind. Both Anna and Kristoff smiled at his back as he left.

Dinner was over not long after Magnus's departure. Anna and Kristoff wasted no time in taking their leave as well, saying they wanted to visit Sven before bedtime, but would be back before it got late. Kit finished her meal that consisted of almost everything that had been served that evening, in portions that Elsa was positive she herself could not have completed, and was busying herself trying out the different viewpoints from each chair at the table. Alek watched her sister happily, swallowing the last bite of her own meal.

"It has been a big day, hasn't it?" Elsa asked of her daughter, smiling slightly.

"Yes, Mama. I'm getting very tired."

"Would you like to go to bed? I'm sure you could talk your sister into sharing – just for now, at least."

Elsa almost couldn't believe how easy it was for her to say 'your sister' in reference to Kit so soon. It felt as natural as breathing, and neither of them minded in the slightest. It warmed a spot in her chest that she couldn't quite explain.

"Yes, Mama," Alek repeated, "but I need to tell you something first. It's about Kit." The queen wrapped her long fingers around Alek's little hand.

"What is it, kjære?"

". . . I . . . I don't think Kit can hear."


End file.
